


Hokage

by Yulipho



Series: Pain and Pleasure [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Madara POV, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top madara uchiha, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, slightly psychological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulipho/pseuds/Yulipho
Summary: Madara hated it.Being surrounded by his office. Subject to the “Hokage’s” presence. Staring at the robes that set the Senju as more important than he.This was their dream, yet slowly it was morphing more into Hashirama’s. His “advisor”, he called Madara.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Pain and Pleasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911097
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Hokage

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uhh this is my first fanfic ever so please don’t judge hehe— This also wasn’t beta read so i apologize if there’s any errors.

“You know, I would’ve wanted you to be Hokage, Madara,” Hashirama sighed, taking off his hat and setting it on his desk. Madara studied the kanji, the character “Fire” on proud display for the eye to see. A symbol the leader of the Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves, honors himself with.

Madara hated it. Being surrounded by his office. Subject to the “Hokage’s” presence. Staring at the robes that set the Senju as more important than he. This was their dream, yet slowly it was morphing more into Hashirama’s. His “advisor”, he called Madara.

“No one would have wanted it,” he replied coldly, bitterness getting the best of himself. But it was no lie. Hashirama was a Senju, not cursed with the powerful visual prowess that made others cower in fear. He was more approachable that way, and much kinder than the Uchiha that stood before him. The first Hokage sighed, tanned hands running stressfully through his dark brown hair, eyes pleading at Madara.

“Madara,” he started, but was cut off.

“Don’t dare to deny it. I knew from the beginning me becoming Hokage was just wishful thinking.” Although, it angered him coming to terms with it. The Senju sighed once more.

“You always sound so dark when you talk like that,” Hashirama brooded, slumping over with an exaggeratedly sad voice of his. It softened Madara every time. Damn that fool.

“Hey, don’t get all depressed on me,” the Uchiha grunted. He walked over to the Hokage’s side of the desk. Hashirama’s eyes followed until they couldn’t anymore, yet he didn’t dare turn his head. Madara reached out and rested his hands on the Senju’s shoulders, rubbing sensually into the tender muscles. “But in complete honesty, I’d be lying if I said it didn’t piss me off.”

He felt the muscles under him stiffen at such a comment. Amazing. No matter his friend’s position as Hokage, Madara knew that it made no difference regarding his powers. They were equals, and Hashirama was aware of it. No one could come close to making his blood run cold except for Madara, and the thought of that was exhilarating. He had so much power of him; he who was the most important in the new Leaf village.

His hands skillfully traced upwards, grasping tightly at the hair on the tanned man’s nape and pulling with force. His lips drifted down to his rival’s ear.

“Does that make you nervous?” he asked sweetly, voice barely above a whisper. But Hashirama erupted in laughter, his heartwarming laugh bellowing throughout the room. It was unexpected yet so like the Senju, and it wasn’t improving Madara’s mood at all. He glared, tightening his hold on the silky hair in his hand.

“Nervous? What about that would make me nervous?” he jabbed, the laugh so annoyingly present in his voice. It rewarded him with a harsh tug at his nape.

“Don’t kid yourself, Hashirama,” Madara spoke gravely. “What if I end up resenting this dream you hold so close to your heart? The precious village of Konoha...” he let his voice trail off. He couldn’t see Hashirama’s face, but he knew he had fell serious at the words uttered by the Uchiha. It took him a moment to reply.

“You wouldn’t think of it,” Hashirama concludes, trying so hard to convince himself. Madara loved it. His precious childhood friend. His admired rival. His enemy...

“You sound so sure of yourself,” Madara cackled backing away from his ear. Although messing with his dear friend’s mind was fun, a deep desire for more power over him burned within. His body craved more, something physical to claim. And he’d love nothing more than to take the first Hokage in his office, making Hashirama his. The thought of it was enough to make him hard, his dick tenting in his pants.

“Stand up, Hashirama. Or should I say, Lord first?” he coaxed, his hand leaving his hair. The locs fell gracefully back down to his back. Madara had broke into Hashirama and he could tell. His mind was filled with doubt, the thought of losing his friend clouding his mind. Obediently, he slowly stood up and began to turn around but Madara kicked his chair to the side and pinned Senju down to the desk.

He couldn’t tell what he liked the most: the initial shock displayed on the Hokage’s face or the sight of him bent over his own desk. The twitch in his pants decided it was probably both. 

“Madara,” he panted out, eyeing him steadily. The Uchiha stared down at him coldly and kept quiet.

“Madara!” he shouted, voice loud this time. He squirmed a bit, his hands restrained behind his back by Madara’s. Madara hummed in response, letting him know that he was listening.

“What if someone walks in?” he asked finally, eyes shutting after staring for a while. It was true that shinobi were able to read each other’s minds after a while. He knew what Madara intended to do. And Madara knew that he was perfectly fine with it as well. His hands let go of the Senju’s wrists, hands wandering along his back and waist. His hips grind slowly, getting satisfaction from rubbing his erection against Hashirama’s ass. 

“Let them,” he declared, pulling the Hokage’s robes down, followed by his pants and underwear. Reaching over, he was surprised to find that Hashirama was about as hard as he was. Pinpricking pleasure shot through his body as his hand gripped around his shaft, thumb running over the tip. The man below him made a sharp inhale, stingy as ever. Madara decided he was going to make him scream.

He jerked him off fast and felt his body tense again, this time with pleasure. Hashirama was making small sounds of satisfaction and that did wonders for Madara’s god complex. He wanted more. He wanted him louder and desperate. 

The Uchiha knew neither of the two would have lube on them but with the way Hashirama was leaking, precum would suffice. He pulled his hand away, feeling the lord’s body relax for a bit. Yet it was not long before he forcefully shoved a finger inside of Hashirama. He would not give him any rest until he was finished. 

Hashirama sounded out in pain or maybe even pleasure, but either was fine with Madara. His felt a throbbing desire in his gut, cutting his patience very thin. He wanted no more then to be inside of him as soon as possible. After working the first for a bit he slid in the second, rewarding him with another delicious sound. The Uchiha ran his tongue over his top row of teeth.

“Who knew you could be so weak for me, Senju Hashirama,” he raved despite the painful throb restricted by his pants. He scissored his fingers.

“Should you be addressing your Hokage like that?” Hashirama quipped, sweaty and breathless beneath him. That angered Madara, causing him to shove hard into his ass, pushing against his prostate to his surprise. 

“Ah!” the tanned man moaned loudly and Madara’s face turned into a sinister smirk. That was enough for him to pull his fingers out. He was tired of waiting. He wanted this so bad.

Hastily, he pulled down his own pants, erection springing up proudly. Madara positioned his cock towards the ringed entrance. He hesitated, and then in one fell swoop Madara rammed into Hashirama, both of them grunting in stinging pleasure. The Uchiha was going mad. His hands tightly gripped the Senju’s hips, not wasting any time before dragging out most of his length and slamming back in. A delicious moan. He savored it.

Madara angled himself to where he remembered Hashirama’s prostate to be. Relentlessly, thrusted into the sweet spot, pushing the Senju into the desk over and over again. His nails dug so hard into Hashirama’s hips they drew blood. Every time he touched the abused spot, Hashirama would moan and clench down hard on his heated erection. Madara wasn’t able to contain himself, he knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

One of his hands reached to wrap around the Hokage’s erection once more. He feverishly pumped the tanned man through an orgasm, the sensations too overbearing at once. Madara felt Hashirama’s body still, freezing completely as he shot his load onto the floor. Madara kept going though, greedily thrusting into Hashirama’s sensitive body. The sudden tightness made the Uchiha come soon after, filling the Senju with heat.

He pulled out and they both caught they breath, Madara briefly falling forward, resting over Hashirama’s body. He licked the tender junction that connected the neck and shoulder before biting down extra hard, tasting the blood in his mouth. The man beneath him grunted in pain, jumping a bit at the bite. Madara pulled away, spit trailing.

He dressed himself back up completely, fixing his appearance as if nothing had happened between the two. He made his way to the door but stopped in his tracks to turn to the Hokage strung over his desk. He was staring up at him with an expression that was almost hateful, but he knew that wasn’t possible for Hashirama, especially towards Madara. 

“I leave this mess to you, Lord Hokage,” he declared smugly before turning to walk out the door. He felt amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far, thank you so much! it would mean a lot to me if you gave me feed back or suggestions, idk what to write next or if i should even continue lol. 
> 
> i hope you like it!


End file.
